


Hunted

by SimplyforNardo



Series: Word War Prompts [1]
Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: Angst, Arachnophobia, Canon-Typical Violence, Cliffhangers, Fear of Death, Hurt No Comfort, Minor Injuries, Panic, Parker inspired me with word war prompts, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyforNardo/pseuds/SimplyforNardo
Summary: It was a trap.
Series: Word War Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007151
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Hunted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arachnid_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arachnid_writes/gifts).



> I wrote this in 10 minutes battling my lil bro in word wars, Parker I fuckin snapped bro.  
> Note: I added more onto the draft to make it more interesting just incase I do plan on making a comfort chapter, who knows LOL.
> 
> Tumblr, Instagram: Simplfornardo

It had been a trap.

A clever and _disgusting_ trap.

One that had Mk separated from Pigsy and Mei, and his staff. The Monkie Kid thrashes and shakes off the gross silk that sticks to his skin and clothes. Tiny spiders cling to the thread and Mk only feels slightly sorry for the gross little monsters for destroying their homes, _slightly sorry._

The feeling leaves his skin crawling and itching at his hands and arms. Nails subconsciously digging into his flesh though he was careful enough to not break the skin. Focus, focus he needs to find his friends - distantly he can hear _her_ laughing. Focus, Focus, dammit just _focus._

 _"Little monkey boy,"_ she cooed through the cavern. Her voice causes him to freeze in place for a moment, he wasn't armed to defend himself and he frantically looks to his left then his right. She was no where in sight allowing him to puff his chest in false confidence. 

_He wasn't a Monkey boy, he was a Monkey man._

Her voice soft like the silky webs that overwhelmed the underground caves. Though Mk knew that the tone while friendly and _almost_ seductive even, held a deeper meaning.

A malicious intent to hurt- kill. Eat. _He needed to find his friends._

He can hear the gross movement of her eight legs- the Spider Queen she was looking for him. And every web he pushed past left only loud vibrations. His echo's giving away his location and leading her right to her next meal.

The key to taking back the throne. _"Pigsy!"_ He cups his hands to his mouth and calls out to his boss. He had to be here, Mk knows he's a screw up when it comes to his job. He can goof off and get distracted quite easily but still there's no way Pigsy would leave him to the mercy of the Spider Queen. _"Mei?"_ His best friend always had his back, she wouldn't leave him for dead. _There's no way she would._ She and him were like two peas in a pop, inseparable almost, _brother and sister even._ Family. 

The eight legs are getting louder and faster. _Don't tell me you're scared of spiders._

_Run Run Run- Run_

She's gaining on him, he's going to die- he's going to die here.

In his frantic state, he trips. The tip of a rock cutting into his leg and he tumbles to the ground helplessly. He cries out and tries to regain lost momentum, only for a spiky leg to fly out- cutting into his jacket dragging him back and trapping him. He's forcefully rolled over and his heart drops into the pits of his stomach as familiar and _terrifying_ green eyes shine down on him with a malevolent intent. Through the bruises, scratches and minor cuts along her face she smiles sinisterly. The Queen bears her fangs, her tone of voice is gentle but her features betray the words entirely. 

_"Found you little monkey boy~"_

He can't scream or cry out as he's trapped in itchy and silky webbing, his mouth covered to keep him silent as The Queen drags him off. Mk thrashes and cries, tears flow down his cheeks as any last hope of ever seeing his family again quickly fades. 


End file.
